Many parts of the world, including much of the United States have expansive and/or swelling soils. Expansive and/or swelling soils present a difficult challenging for building construction since as the water content in expansive/swelling soils increases, the soil expands and/or swells. Conversely, as the water content in expansive/swelling soils decreases, the soil contracts and/or shrinks. Expansive/swelling soils can produce great forces and heave with great power, which may damage buildings constructed on the expansive/swelling soils. Hence, care must be taken when building structures on expansive/swelling soils. If not constructed with proper methods and materials, the expansion and contraction of the expansive soil may exert forces on buildings and/or structures that may cause cosmetic, or even structural, damage to the building/structure.